Temporary Contracts
by Aoi Shinobumi
Summary: Jumin Han's father has been pushing for him to get engaged against his wishes. His childhood friend has a potential solution that seems him outside of his establishment. Will the girl he meets agree to his terms? -The idea came from the K-drama 'Lie to Me', so while it's similar in some ways, it's largely very different.
1. Chapter 1

This was the place? It wasn't to his taste at all, nothing he wanted any part of, but V had swore it would work out, that he'd find someone willing to help with his current predicament here, but the very idea felt so objectionable. Of course, this was V's establishment, it had his hands all over it with the showy lights and colors on the outside of the building alone. He trusted his judgment, but _still_ , what was to really gain by being here?

She sat still while the hairdresser pinned her hair up elaborately, though her attention was on the man next to her.

"Isn't this a bit much? I still don't understand why they chose _this_ role for me? And the price...does V really think anyone will pay this much for a little time with a girl? I mean I get that people are lonely, but it feels sad." she mumbled.

"Seiko, I don't like it much either, the way people look at you, but just remember the reason, alright? I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Now. No more complaints, open up." he told her.

Seiko heaved a sigh, her mouth parting on his instruction, a little irritated that it came down to having to be fed by someone else, but it was critical she not ruin the garments, she was in enough debt with her father's poor habits, adding in the cost of such lavish clothes would only mean increasing her hours that much more, nevermind that she might need to take a second job. She scarcely got in more than a few bites before an excited blonde rushed in.

"Ah. Yoosung, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Zen, you'll need to be ready for this too, it's big news. Seiko...someone's here to see you!" he huffed out, trying to catch his breath.

"That's not funny, Yoosung." she scolded.

The hairdresser gave her a sign that she had finished, and she rose from her seat, her legs aching from sitting so long. She frowned as she moved to a more ornate seat, Zen and Yoosung taking hold of either side. V was the one who decided the roles here, and after her initial interview, when she first landed the job, there had been an interview. Lots of personal questions, but he swore it was for a good reason. The role she had pulled didn't suit her at all in her opinion, but he insisted her looks lent themselves well to it. The Princess, a rare and delicate butterfly, completely ignoring her feelings on expensive things. Not to mention, the prohibitively high cost meant she rarely had work. To make up for that, she sometimes ended up sitting behind the counter, serving drinks.

It did nothing to relieve the high debts her father's gambling had accrued, and the men he owed swore every time she tried to pay any of it down that she had merely covered the interest, so the original debt was still there, incurring more.

"Don't look so nervous. I won't let anything bad happen to you, and you know Seven will be watching the security cameras in the back, if anything weird happens, he'll let V know, and he'll handle it." Zen assured her.

He had looked over the strange list they handed him, a list of women, but without actual names. It was frustrating, but if it helped, even a bit, it might be worth the trouble. In the end, he settled on the most expensive girl, surely that was indicative that she was elegant and classy. If she accepted his proposal, that would be better, but for now, it was enough to see this girl for himself and decide. Two men helped her from her seat, leading her to his table like she really was royalty. Too much for his taste, she was probably just another woman who wanted a better life than her station allowed, but a temporary arrangement was more favorable than the permanent one his father was suggesting.

Ugh. He of course had money, not just anyone could afford the price tag on her time. Not bad, in fact, very good looking, but rich people had this way about them that they felt like the world owed them everything. She was already not looking forward to spending any time with him, but she wanted to keep her job, better to just act as she was meant to.

"My lord, how kind of you to join me tonight. I've waited so long for you…" she told him.

"E...xcuse me?" he asked.

Ah. He had never been to a place like this. She could see the masked confusion in his eyes, that sense of being lost. It might be trouble, but the least she could do would be to explain it a little.

"Oh. My apologies, I'm supposed to greet people in such a way." she clarified for him.

"I'd prefer if you could talk as a regular person, it will make this go much more smoothly. Let's start with a name, if you would." he asked.

Her name? She wasn't supposed to give out personal information like that, but really...this guy was high class, what could he possibly intend to do with just her name?

"Seiko Ahn. It's...unusual, I admit." she sighed finally.

"That would explain the outfit. You must have seen me in magazines and papers before, but I will introduce myself anyway. I am Jumin Han." he told her.

Jumin Han...it did sound familiar, the heir to a big corporation? Maybe that wasn't right...either way, what was such a prominent man doing in a place like this?

"It's nice to meet you." she was being polite.

If it had been up to her, she would have already left. She wanted nothing to do with a spoiled rich guy like him.

"Of course. It must be, I don't imagine you get many clients." he said, pausing to straighten his sleeves. "I spoke on the phone with V, and he tells me you might be able to assist me with a private matter."

"What? How could you even insinuate such a thing! That's completely against the rules, and inappropriate, besides!" she hissed quietly over the table.

His eyes widened in surprise, and for the first time, she actually bothered to look at them. Dark, very dark, and it pissed her off more that he actually _was_ so handsome.

"Oh. You misunderstand my meaning. Anyway, I'm told you'd be a good candidate for what I need. Am I to understand you have money troubles?" he asked.

He said it so casually that it got to her. As if her problems were a simple matter of not being able to cover a bill, or having to eat a little less to make sure they could have food on the table nightly. No, her father's problems were the type that if things went badly, lives could be in danger, and he treated it so casually! Granted, he probably didn't know how stressful the situation was, but he still showed no concern about it.

"That isn't exactly wrong…" she admitted, still trying to be polite.

Jumin leaned back in his seat, a hand raised to his chin in thought. This had to be worth her time to consider such a request, but she didn't seem receptive yet. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"How much is the debt?" he asked.

How much? What kind of a thing was that to ask someone you've only just met? More importantly, she could handle it herself, even if she had to take several jobs and give up sleep just to do it. Whatever it took, she didn't want to rely on anyone else to pay it off. Still though, even though her mood was getting worse by the second, she had to do well, she couldn't risk losing this job.

"750,000." she mumbled quietly.

Less than he thought anyone, but for someone like her, it was probably a lot. Still, he had to at least explain what he was offering before she closed him out completely. Women were usually very easy to persuade, at least in business, why was she so difficult? Women were all the same, he knew they all wanted money, so shouldn't it have been no trouble to talk her into this?

"I'll pay it. Completely. Not for nothing though." he paused, reaching for her hand, forcing a gentle smile. This was usually enough, and it was taxing enough. "My father means to marry me off to some woman. Wants me to buy out her failing company, and he's too blind to see that it's all a trap." he stopped again, hating that he was telling such personal things to a stranger. "All I want from you is to pretend to be my fiance long enough for him to let go of the foolish notion that I intend to do as he asks. There will of course, be a contract, I wouldn't dream of not defining the precise terms of the arrangement."

His request startled her enough that she had forgotten how familiarly he was holding onto her hand. God, why hadn't Seven sent someone to relieve her from him? Wasn't this dangerous? Was he too busy eating chips again to pay attention to the footage? Maybe if she acted like she might consider it, he would leave?

"I need time to think about this, asking me something like this so suddenly, I do hope you understand." she said.

Jumin let go of her hand, reaching for something inside the breast of his suit. Leaning over the table, he wrote something on the back of the card he pulled out, sliding it across the table to her.

"I have to get back to work, here is my private number, ignore the one on the front. Whatever you decide, call and let me know. I look forward to your favorable response." he told her.

She watched him walk out, heaving a sigh of relief, glad she didn't have to hang around him any longer. Though technically, he didn't use up all the time he had paid for, though she was pleased he didn't. It was hard to control her emotions in such a situation, already so upset that he would bring up such a personal matter and treat it like it was no big deal. Rich people pissed her off, and she _knew_ he had to be the kind of man who always got what he wanted and didn't think of anyone but himself. She stood up, ready to go back to the waiting room, and hopefully finish her dinner, prepared to walk back until Yoosung and Zen came back out to fetch her. When she got back to the room, she stretched out on the couch, reaching back to untie her sash, the elegant dress slipping a little as she did.

"Ahh! N...not here, that's...isn't it a little weird with us here?" Yoosung stammered.

He was still so innocent, working here had hardly changed him at all. If it had been a request from someone more like him, she might have considered it more seriously, at least then she'd be sure that no matter how long the terms were set for, she'd at least be worthy of some measure of concern for her own feelings. She laid the sash to the side, the fabric slipping open, Yoosung looking away frantically, until Zen tapped his shoulder.

"You didn't really think she'd be so casual about undressing like that, did you?" he asked with a laugh.

He hesitantly glanced back, to see she was wearing clothes under it. He put a hand to his chest with a sigh, smiling. "I was so nervous. Oh...but isn't it very hot with extra clothes on under those layers?"

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine, really." she assured him.

"So...that rich jerk, what did he want? He looked like he was really involved in whatever it was…" Zen asked.

She snuck around him to retrieve her dinner, plopping down with a shrug. "Asked me to pretend to be engaged to him. Said he'd make it worth my while, but I don't plan on accepting."

"Good, don't. That sounds like trouble, and it's enough that your situation is already dangerous. Jerks like that don't care about anyone but themselves." Zen huffed irritably.

"You're right...I'll refuse then." she mumbled between bites.


	2. Bad Feelings

Days had passed since that man had shown up with his casually stated request, and it had long fallen from her mind, though she had found herself too busy with work to formally decline. Likely due to the high cost, she had no clients in the last few days, which while it was a pain to have nothing much to show for her efforts, she did enjoy working behind the bar just as well, and it offered a decent chance to spend time with her friend. Zen took a seat across the bar, finding spare time since his main job was helping her get ready, and without that, there wasn't a lot to do. He glanced to the side, Yoosung slumped low in his seat, his tongue poking out with his intense focus, a handheld game system gripped tightly in his clutches.

"That boy. I swear, it's no wonder he's awkward with women, his nose is always stuck in those games…" he sighed, tapping a lone finger on the counter. "Can I get a drink, pretty girl?"

Her eyes darted to the corner of the counter, acting like something had suddenly caught her attention, nodding slightly. There wasn't much of a need to ask what he wanted, it never changed, after all. She ducked down, shifting ice in the cooler, grabbing a can from it and wiping the top, cracking it open before sliding it across to him.

"There you are, lovely Zen." she said jokingly.

He swatted at Yoosung's knee lightly, watching him jump in reaction, though he failed to look up. "Did you hear that, she called me 'lovely'. If you'd pry your face out of that game, you might even get compliments like that."

"Uh-huh." he mumbled.

Zen rolled his eyes, reaching for his phone as it vibrated in his pocket. Seven, unsurprising he'd send a text even though he was just in the back. It was rare that he left the security office, he wasn't even sure he actually ever left even to go home. If he did, no one could say that they saw it. He tensed for a moment, his eyes flicking side to side as he read it, quickly replying before pocketing his phone again, his pleasant smile returning. No one noticed enough to comment on it, probably a good thing. He just had to hope she'd go with what he was about to say enough to continue to not ask questions. In truth, Seven had mentioned there were shady looking men in suits hanging out around the area, and they hadn't left all day, like they were waiting for something, or someone. Knowing her family's troubles, Seven had a feeling they were there for her, and asked him to walk her home later.

"So. Seiko, after your shift, what would you think about me taking you to dinner? I'll walk you home, since it's on the way of course. I'd hate to make a lady walk home alone at night…" he said pleasantly.

"Zen, you're the one who needs to cool it. You're so aggressive." Yoosung muttered distractedly.

He had been so still, it was almost a shock to see him jerk to the side so hard he almost flung himself from his seat. "Oh! I won."

Zen again rolled his eyes. "You know moving physically won't make you any better, it looks silly."

"Ya. I know, but I can't help it." he defended, glancing up for only a moment before he began a new round.

Seiko shifted uneasily, her hand smoothing her hair, a habit that meant she was nervous, but thinking it through anyway. "I suppose that wouldn't be so bad. I don't have to work late tonight, so I guess I'm free…"

"That's great! Is there anything in particular you want tonight?" he asked, glad she didn't press for reasons.

She wiped down the counter, pausing to look up to the ceiling, tapping her chin in thought. "I want noodles…"

Zen grinned slightly. He figured as much, there were very few things she enjoyed in the realm of food, and noodles seemed to rank highly on that short list. Even better, he knew a good place that wasn't too far. It would be a lie to say he wasn't at least partly hoping she thought it was more than old friends hanging out, but the most important thing was her safety, and keeping her busy longer than just the short trip home felt like a good way to ditch the creeps.

"Alright, alright. If that's true than…" he heaved a sigh. "I guess I'll just have to take you somewhere nice."

She shook her head at this, frowning. "Not too nice, I don't want to take advantage of anyone like that. Somewhere cheap would be better, it'll be easier to pay you back that way…"

That's right. Maybe it was a result of having to pay back those debts, but she had steadily changed over the years, money was something that disgusted her like this, and she always felt compelled to refuse any generosity out of concern about not being able to pay it back. Given time, he could convince her not to worry about it, it wasn't like it was prohibitively expensive to take her somewhere nicer, and beyond that, she worked hard, and she deserved it, but he wished at least with him, she wouldn't fight it so much.

"You know what I want to say. Why not just accept that I want to treat you to something nice for once, and that you don't have to think about it?" he complained, taking a drink.

Seiko thought back to that man, her brows lowering irritably, scrubbing the counter furiously then. How could that jerk so casually say he'd pay the debts she had been working so hard to take care of, and at the cost of having to pretend to be his lover for some unknown amount of time? A man like that was too much, and it made her so upset to recall it.

"Whoa, whoa whoa...Seiko, go easy on it, you're going to scrub the top right off...I don't think the counter did anything to you...if it's that big of a deal, we'll go somewhere cheap…" Zen relented.

She gasped, unaware she had been so upset, shaking her head, palming her face. She couldn't let herself get so worked up about someone like that, there was no reason, it wasn't like she'd ever see him again as it was. "I'm sorry. I had something else on my mind. Wherever you think is best, is fine…"

Her words were said so distractedly, but at the same time, she had actually given in without a fight. Whatever was on her mind must have really been bothering her after all. Well, there'd be time to talk it over after work, if she felt like telling him anyway.

Zen lightly flicked her forehead, draping her arm around his shoulder, supporting her around the waist, concerned she might melt right out of his grasp and hurt herself.

"See? I told you, you don't hold your drinks so well. Was it not I who told you to stop a few drinks ago?" he lectured sternly.

"I'm really fine…" she grumbled, swaying like an unsteady dancer. "I'm...not drunk at all!"

"Sure. I believe you." he replied sarcastically, rounding the corner towards the small dwelling her family shared. "We're almost there. I'll pour you into bed and see you tomorrow."

"You don't believe I'm not drunk. Zen, that hurts…" she mumbled poutily.

"Don't look at me like that. Men aren't so well behaved, and it makes it tougher if you show a face like that…" he complained.

Right outside the gate, he stopped suddenly, freezing. Something was definitely wrong, the lights were off, and it was apparent no one was home, but the gate was ajar. Someone had been here, and it wasn't her family, they were very good about closing it and locking up when they were out. He couldn't just take her inside now, the best thing seemed to be to bring her back to his house and call in someone who could safely go in and check. With those men waiting, it wasn't farfetched at all to believe they might have tampered with something in the house.

"Seiko, do you want to have a sleepover tonight? Doesn't that sound fun?" he asked suddenly, taking care to sound cheerful about it instead of the deep apprehension he felt.

They slept over a lot when they were younger, of course, and yet, they hadn't once since she had grown up, it felt awkward now, but if it wasn't safe, he wasn't about to leave her like this. That, and he had noticed a strange smell, though he couldn't identify it, the whole situation was too suspicious. Turning around, he started walking the opposite way with her before she could answer.

"'M too big for that now, right?" she asked, her words slurred. "You said so before…"

He had said that before, but this was different from that. "It'll be fine for now. If you're worried about me, no gentleman would take advantage in a situation like this. We can watch movies or play cards or something if you want, or you can take a nap. You could probably use some sleep. I'll make soup, it wouldn't do for you to get a hangover with work in the morning…"

As opposed to saying something about it, she waved a hand. It looked very much like she was saying 'sure, whatever', but couldn't recall how to simply say that. Or maybe she just didn't feel like talking. It was probably his fault for not suggesting she stick to tea, or if she had to drink for not insisting she go with beer. She was never good with harder things, and yet she wouldn't give in and change her mind. When they reached his house, he carefully propped her against the wall, unlocking the door before leading her in, locking it behind them again.

"Ugh. I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be coming back with me or I would have cleaned first. Anyway...you take the bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch. For now though, just sit there, and I'll get you some water." he instructed, helping her to a seat.

His phone went off again, and he paused to check it when she had gotten comfortable. He chuckled to himself as she threw herself forward, tugging her shoes off, dropping them to the side. Even wasted like this, she was at the core, the same girl she had always been, and it was cute. Though, it was a bit jarring to see the difference. She was practically a tomboy in her normal life, and at work, she was...very elegant and girly in a refined and delicate way, the difference was night and day. Yet, for someone who was used to seeing her as she normally was, it was a strange thing to witness. Turning his attention back to his messages, he grimaced, replying quickly before she noticed.

Her little brother had messaged him, not unusual either, he was rather close to her family, since at one point, he had been to her house so often it was almost like he lived there, distant from his own family for some time. Her father and brother had gotten stuck in the next town over, a storm preventing them from coming back, though they expected to return in the afternoon. That was good news, if something was happening, it was better they not be home for it, so no one would accidentally get hurt. He sent back a message saying that he'd watch over her until they got back. He wished he knew what was wrong, but it was still just a bad feeling. The police would be upset over such an unfounded concern, but they'd at least still look into it. With that, he meant to tell her he'd return in a moment, only to see she had dozed off. If she didn't wake up soon enough, he'd bring her to bed so she could at least sleep comfortably, but for now it was fine. The police would hopefully call back to report whatever they discovered, if anything, and he could determine from there whether it was safe enough to take her back in the morning, there was just something really strange going on...


End file.
